1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for producing a regulated high dc voltage from three-phase current in which a three-phase bridge rectifier circuit is connected to the three phases of a three-phase current supply and a circuit is connected in parallel with the output of the three-phase bridge rectifier circuit and includes a transistor whose base is connected to receive a control current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Obtaining a dc voltage from three-phase current with the aid of a three-phase bridge rectifier circuit is known in the art. In this connection, one may refer to S. W. Wagner, Current Supply of Electronic Circuits and Apparatus, R. V. Deckers publisher G. Schenk, Hamburg, 1964, p. 182. It is furthermore known in the art to maintain constant voltage with the aid of a parallel regulating circuit. An example of such a parallel regulator is apparent from the aforementioned publication at page 466.